Devil Balor Blood
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Como Daywalker, usuario del poder de Balor y diablo renacido el joven Aono Tsukune tiene muchos retos difíciles que superar antes de cumplir con sus objetivos. Tampoco ayuda que Serafall está haciendo de las suyas. Tsukune x Valerie x Serafall Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Balor Blood.**

 **Rosario + Vampire no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Highschool DxD.**

" **UA. Como Daywalker, usuario del poder de Balor y diablo renacido el joven Aono Tsukune tiene muchos retos difíciles que superar antes de cumplir con sus objetivos. Tampoco ayuda que Serafall está haciendo de las suyas. Tsukune x Valerie x Harem."**

 **Mundo Badass: más oscuro, más duro y más asombroso. Semi-UA de temas de ambas series.**

* * *

 _El de ojo maligno._

Los vampiros, para opinión de Tsukune, eran unos insufribles tarados.

El no se consideraba un vampiro completamente porque él era un Damphir; mitad humano y mitad vampiro, por lo tanto el tenia mucho más sentido común que los otros chupasangres aristócratas estúpidos.

Los vampiros son obsesivamente aficionados a los criterios sociales a base de sangre de su sociedad, sobre quien tiene mejor pedigrí y quien no, para ellos la "pureza" en su sangre es lo más importante, quienes no la tienen son tratados como esclavos o menos que suciedad y siendo un Damphir hacia al joven Aono Tsukune un objetivo perfecto para el racismo, el acoso y la denigración.

Pero Tsukune no era un estúpido como los otros.

El podía apreciar las cosas más allá de las líneas de sangre y las clases sociales.

El apreciaba mucho su lado humano.

Después de todo fue ese lado que le dio su mayor poder: su Sacred Gear **Forbidden View Balor**.

Tsukune nació de la unión entre un humano japonés y una mujer vampira de clase baja sin nombre, una vampira que fue convertido por alguien de la casa Tepes cuando era humana y que tuvo una aventura con un humano antes de morir a dar a luz. Tsukune era, para los vampiros, peor que basura ya que era un mestizo sino nacido de una vampiro de clase baja, si hubiera sido como los niños de la casa Tepes y Vladi entonces quizás, solo quizás, habría tenido un poco de respeto o al menos habría recibido un lugar en donde vivir aunque igual seria acosado horriblemente pero no fue el caso.

En cambio Tsukune iba a ser sacrificado con solo tener un día de haber nacido.

Pero fue cuando su Sacred Gear actuó.

Apenas después de que se decidiera su muerte, su Sacred Gear despertó y le protegió aniquilando a todos los vampiros cercanos. Que un recién nacido menos de un día haya activado un Sacred Gear demostraba el potencial mortífero que tenia. Por ello a temor de seguir con su jornada de masacre dejaron vivir en paz a Tsukune.

Desde entonces Tsukune ha confiando mucho en su Sacred Gear, porque fue por ello que incluso logro vivir hasta los cincos años antes de que fuera tomado por el jefe del clan Tepes y fuera puesto como sirviente para Valerie Tepes. Quizás Tsukune no sentiría tanto odio a los de su especie porque se le permitió conocer a alguien igual que él si no fuera porque aun con ser el joven mas fuerte no evitaba que le insultaran y le denigraran fuertemente.

Pero valió la pena.

Porque conoció a Valerie.

Y una vez más los vampiros eran estúpidos y arrogantes en opinión de Tsukune, ya que ¿Qué clase de tarado juntaría al poseedor del espíritu del dios Balor con la usuaria de un Longinus? Y para rematar que no tienen amor y ni lealtad a su especie. El resultado terminaría en desastre. Con la ayuda del **Sephiroth Graal** de Valerie, el Forbidden View valor adquirió la esencia total del dios maligno Balor. Con su poder de interactuar con la vida y la muerte la posibilidad que haya hecho renacer a un dios muerto era posible y fue gracias a eso que Tsukune se había vuelto más fuerte, simplemente porque…

Básicamente su Sacred Gear se convirtió en el catorceavo Longinus.

Por ello no dudo en llevar una rebelión total contra la facción vampiro junto a Valerie y Gasper Vladi. Lograron escapar pero fueron acosados por cazadores de vampiros y exorcistas, durante el largo escape perdieron el rastro de Gasper y Valerie tuvo que usar el poder del Sephiroth Graal para derrotar a sus enemigos pero eso fue lo que causo su situación actual: atrajo la atención de los vampiros y esta vez ellos trajeron aliados peligrosos.

-Tranquila, Valerie uff…..tranquila…..te aseguro….uf…que…..no te pasara…..uff… nada…-Susurro Tsukune moviéndose a través del bosque, su piel era cuatro veces más pálido de lo normal, grandes gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, su caminar era lento pero firme y la chica de cabello rubio pálido pegado a su cuerpo y que mordía su cuello sin soltarlo era prueba que su situación no era normal.

Después de haber escapado del ataque de los cazadores de vampiros fueron embocados por una legión de diablos pero no cualquier diablos, estos eran diablos de la facción anti-Satan liderados por Creuserey Asmodeo y habían sido llamados por Marius Tepes con el objetivo de adquirir el Sephiroth Graal de Valerie.

Tsukune y Valerie lucharon con todo lo que tenían pero fueron capturados y a Valerie se le fue arrebatado su Sacred Gear y entonces cuando el proceso casi termino el lugar fue atacado por los diablos leales a los Satan actuales y Tsukune aprovecho ese momento para tomar a Valerie y escapar de aquel lugar.

Los enemigos al final de todo consiguieron lo que querían, habían arrebatado casi todo el Sephiroth Graal de Valerie y peor que la joven Damphir había logrado un balance Breaker llamado **Three San Grail Dracul** que le permite manifestar tres tazas de grial con el poder de interactuar las existencias mas allá de la muerte y traerla a la realidad para su uso.

Valerie se supone que debe de estar muerta pero Tsukune había usado su Forbidden View Balor para detener el tiempo del cuerpo de Valerie para evitar que muriera y después se aseguro poner su cuello en la boca de la joven Damphir alimentándola con su sangre por lo que en el momento en que su tiempo se reinicie tendrá la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir por sí misma.

Otra persona ya habría muerto enseguida a la extracción de su Sacred Gear pero Valerie era mitad vampiro y su Sacred Gear no causaba tantos efectos secundarios a la extracción pero la situación no cambiaba, si no hacia algo, Valerie moriría.

-Tranquila…..uff…..espera…..uff….te ase…..te aseguro que…est-estarás bien….ugh….-Mascullo en voz baja Tsukune moviéndose un poco más lento por un momento, usar su Sacred Gear continuamente por un par de horas y dar de su sangre a Valerie además de haber estado peleando hace más de medio día atrás le ha hecho mella.

Los ojos de Tsukune brillaban de color morado espectral manteniendo detenida en el tiempo a Valerie, el podía sentir las quejas de Balor sobre sus aparentes acciones estúpidas con la chica vampiro, Balor puede ser formal y compresivo con Tsukune solo porque él era su primer poseedor pero al final de todo nada cambia el hecho que Balor es un dios maligno, por lo tanto actuar egoístamente estaba en su naturaleza.

Tsukune le ignoro.

Valerie era más importante.

Lastimosamente su límite finalmente había llegado.

-…uff…..maldición…..-Murmuro Tsukune con molestia al haber aterrizado en el suelo sintiendo que sus fuerzas se debilitaban lentamente, el había caído de espalda para evitar dañar a Valerie, el estaba tan adolorido que ni podía moverse más y el uso de su Sacred Gear mas la pérdida de sangre no estaba ayudando mucho.

Fue entonces que una persona apareció.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados vestida con un largo vestido de color verde de estilo aristócrata, ella le miraba con curiosidad y sin demora se arrodillo a su lado para ver su estado mejor, Tsukune le toco enfocar su mirada en la mujer y cuando pudo medio la reconoció como la Maou Serafall.

Y ella le sonrió.

La zona estallo de poder puro alrededor entre los dos Damphir y la Maou, la causante de esto era Serafall y su apariencia se cambio por un leve momento dándole ojos de color rojo brillante, largos filosos dientes y doce alas de murciélago surgieron desde su espalda, demostró en ese momento que ella de hecho un diablo de clase Satan, una existencia superior y Tsukune lo sabía, lo podía sentir y percibir.

Por un momento se estaba ahogando con su propia respiración ante la intensidad del aura de aquella maou pero el sintió los susurros de Balor en no dejarse doblegarse por lo que apretando los dientes el dejos suelta su propio poder, sus ojos brillaron de energía de energía espectral y desde su frente partiéndose la piel surgió un ojo de metal de color morado siendo rodeados con venas de metal negro dándole una apariencia de tres ojos místico y espectral, esa era la última y verdadera forma del Forbidden View Balor, el catorceavo Longinus y contenedor del alma del dios maligno Rey Fomoriano Balor y dejo suelta toda su fiereza a Serafall sin miedo.

Fue entonces que Serafall dejo de asustarlo con su aura y soltó una risita de alivio despejando cualquier mala voluntad o tensión en ese momento. Tsukune parpadeo confundido desactivando sin saberlo su Sacred Gear reconociendo que ya no estaba en peligro o más bien siendo probado.

-Desde ahora para adelante serás mío…..-Canturreo alegre Serafall dejando caer su aura de poder dejando tranquilo a Tsukune que sintió como todo le daba vuelta ya que con ese último truco había agotado su fuerza aunque el observo como Serafall con un avanzado hechizo de curación comenzó a darle asistencia a sus heridas. Serafall entonces volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-…..si me sirves te juro que te cuidare a ti y a este chica para siempre…..porque yo siempre cuido lo que es **mío**.

Tsukune sabía que era lo que quería decir la mujer, quería convertirlo a él como a Valerie parte de su nobleza, volverlos diablos, en un principio Tsukune pensó negarse considerando que eran diablos que le quitaron el Sephiroth Graal de Valerie pero entonces reconsiderado su situación actual, él y Valerie morirían sin duda alguna y Tsukune quería vivir, deseaba vivir con Valerie y algún día recuperar el Sacred Gear que le pertenece a su mejor amiga. No había otra opción de hecho. Si tenía que convertirse en un diablo para sobrevivir, salvar la vida de Valerie y cumplir con sus ambiciones…

-….Bien, acepto….

En respuesta Serafall sonrío.

Y fue una cosa hermosa para Tsukune.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aquí está el prologo de esta idea, no sé si la continuare, así que comente, también esta en adopción para los interesados. Los eventos de rosario Vampire ocurrirán pero de manera diferente.**

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
